The Walking Dead
by NLamerante
Summary: After a regular day at school Nick's new friend invites him over and are about to play some "GTA V Online" when Carl decides he wants to listen to the news to see if the rumor about the outbreak is true and it so happens it is. The two friends then start to board up the house and then head out of Atlanta to a camp full of survivors and watch as their hometown is bombed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A new Day**

Summer _was officially over and was yet again time for school. I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Today for my first day at my new school I wore blue jeans, a black jacket, and my new shoes, which were red on the inside and black and white on the outside. I walked downstairs and entered the living room._

_"Morning mom." I stated._

_"Morning Nick." My mom replied._

_"Man I can't wait to go to school." I stated._

_"Why's that?" My mom asked me._

_"Because, I'm going to meet new people, who I know will want to be friends with." I replied._

_"Well you got five minutes until the bus comes to get you, I suggest you go wait outside." My mom said._

_With that being said I told my mom I loved her, kissed her on the cheek and ran to the door, I stopped to open it and closed it on my way out. I quickly walked down the stairs, across the walk-way, and up to a pole with a sign of a school bus on it. About thirty seconds later the bus stopped right in front of me, the doors opened, I climbed aboard and walked almost all the way to the back, until I noticed a boy my age looked all alone._

_"Excuse me?" I spoke._

_He looked up at me and said, "Yeah?"_

_"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I wondered._

_"No, not at all. As a matter of fact you can sit here with me every day we go to school." The boy said._

_So I took my seat next to him, we talked none stop until we arrived at school, he told me his name was Carl, and I told him my name was Nicholas._

We got off the bus and walked into the school side by side just like best friends would. Obviously I had no idea where I was going, so I turned to Carl for help.

"_Hey Carl, can you show me around?" I asked._

_"Sure, what class do you have first?" Carl replied._

_I took out my schedule, looked it over then uttered, "Phys Ed."_

_Carl laughs then said, "Me too."_

_"Come on follow me buddy." Carl stated._

_So I did without hesitation, approximately five minutes later, we arrived at the gym. We had five minutes of free play, after the five minutes of free play the gym teacher noticed not one, but two unfamiliar faces, one of them of course was Nicholas, the other one was a pale faced girl with light blue eyes and blonde hair. The teacher asked both of us to come forward, I did so without any hesitation, but the blond haired girl was just taking slow steps, so I walked up to her slowly extended my arm, the girl took hold of my hand, and I walked slowly more toward her, placed my other arm around her neck, and in very gentle words I told her everything would be okay. I guided her in front of everybody, while holding onto the new girl, I looked directly at the class and said, "I'm Nicholas." Very faintly the girl said, "I'm Sophia."_

_"Nicholas and Sophia everyone!" Mr. Shultz uttered. "Give them both a warm welcome to our school."_

_Until lunch time I stayed with Sophia it really looked like she needed a friend._

_"Thanks for sticking with me Nick, I really appreciate it." Sophia said._

_"No problem Sophia, when I first saw you, I could tell you needed a friend or someone to talk to." I replied. "I know you don't want to talk about it but why do you have scares and bruises?"_

_"My father Ed beats me and my mom, we try to fight back but he just gets more ruthless." Sophia answered, as she started to cry into my shoulder._

_"It's going to be ok Sophia, I promise, cross my heart, and hope to die." I assured her._

_Sophia lifted her head up and smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek. The rest of the day was awesome Sophia could finally focus without any help. The day was finally over, I was at my locker getting my things when Carl ran up to me and asked, "Want to come over?"_

_"Yeah, that would be great." I replied._

_I closed and locked up my locker, I followed Carl to a cop car with the word "Sheriff" on both sides. We both got in the back, put on our seatbelts and we drove off._

_"So Carl, who's your friend?" Rick asked._

_"This is Nick, the guy I was telling you about, the one who helped out Sophia." Carl replied._

_"That was very generous of you Nick." Rick said._

_"Thanks but-" I didn't know if I could mention it._

_"What is it Nick?" Rick asked._

_I took a deep breath and said, "Sophia's dad Ed beats her and her mom, and she told me that they try to defend themselves, but he just gets more ruthless." I replied._

_"Do you know her last name?" Rick asked._

_"Peletier." I answered._

_Rick punched Ed's name in his computer and got all the information he needed to arrest that S.O.B. Rick pulled into the "Grimes" driveway, dropped of me and Carl, and Rick quickly left, turning on the sirens. Carl led Nick to his house, Carl took out his house key, unlocked and opened the door. Both stepped inside, I closed the door behind me and followed Carl up to his room. Once we were in his room, I felt like I was going to faint, he had two thirty inch flat screens in his room, and also two Xbox 360's and two copies of "Grand Theft Auto Five."_

_"Want to play?" Carl asked._

_"Sure." I replied._

_"But first we need to listen to the news, I heard that there was an outbreak." Carl said._

_Carl changed the input to HDMI 1 and changed the channel._

_"This just in walkers, walkers are among us, everyone is advised to remain indoors, board up your windows and don't let anyone outside see you." The reporter stated._

_After that everything went out, the only light that was in the house was coming through the windows._

_"Fuck!" Carl yelled. "The windows are our only light source and we have to board them up!"_

_"Hey Carl?" I said._

_"Yeah?" Carl wondered._

_"Heads up." I stated, as I tossed him a LED flashlight._

_"Thanks Nick." Carl stated._

_It took us ten minutes to board up every window that was in sight. Within a matter of seconds Rick bursts in with his wife, Sophia, and Carol her mother._

_"Are you guys alright?" Rick asked._

_"Yeah, we're good." Carl and I spoke together._

_"Looks like you two are quite the woodsmen." Rick stated._

_"Actually, Nick here showed me how to do it properly." Carl replied._

_"Where's my mom?" I asked._

_"With Shane, my best friend." Rick answered._

_"Now everyone in the car!" Rick ordered._

_Everyone obeyed and did as Rick told them. After two minutes of waiting, Rick got in the car and we drove off. As we were driving Sophia introduced her mom to me and Carl._

_"Hey Nick?" Carol said._

_"Yes Carol?" I replied._

_"I just wanted to thank you for helping and sticking by Sophia on her first day of school." Carol stated._

_"You're welcome and don't worry I promise to keep her safe." I announced._

_Two hours later we arrived at camp just in time to see Atlanta get bombed. We watched until it was over, then Shane introduced us to everyone. We put up our tents and everyone except me, Sophia, and Carl went to sleep. Carl and Sophia shared a tent and I was all alone in mine, so I left my tent and headed for the lake. Sophia and Carl saw Nick's shadow drift over their tent and asked each other, "Where is Nick going?"_

_"I don't know, but let's follow him." Sophia said._

_Carl nodded in agreement, he opened his tent and said, "Ladies first." Sophia blushed and stepped out of the tent, then Carl exited his tent as he and Sophia jogged to a tree and hid behind it. They did this until they saw Nick take out a bench press weight with a chain attached to it, they watched as Nick tightened the belt around his waist, they continued to watch Nick as he made his way into the water, once the water was over Nick's head, Nick dropped the weight. Quickly Carl said, "Get the others, and tell them to come to the lake." Carl however just started running into the lake. Once Carl was deep enough he dove underwater and swam to his friend, Carl untied the belt, took hold of Nick and resurfaced. Carl started swimming back, it was hard but he managed to do it. Carl immediately performed CPR. Carl thought it wasn't working until he felt a cold, wet hand on his face, Carl turned his head and saw me smiling at him._

_"Awesome job son." Lori exclaimed._

_"How long have you been there?" Carl asked._

_"We've been here since the moment you dove underwater." Dale responded._

_"Man, we need to change, do you mind if we use the washroom in the RV Dale?" I stated._

_"Go right ahead." Dale replied._

_Back at camp me and Carl were all dried off and had nice dry clothes on._

_"Hey Carl, now that me, you, and Sophia are friends, I need to tell you guys something, and please keep it secret." I stated._

_"Yeah, of course." Carl replied._

_So I entered the tent with Carl right behind me. Carl told Sophia that this was classified information and not to tell anyone. Sophia nodded her head and waited for me to speak._

_"Well firstly, I bet you're wondering why I did it, or tried to do it." I began._

_"Yes, we are." Sophia said._

_"Ever since I moved from Winnipeg, I fell like all my friends have forgotten me. They never e-mail me, chat with me on Facebook, and never sent me any letters. The only things I have to remember them is a walkie-talkie that my friend T.J and I used to talk each other and some photos of my friends to help me remember them. I felt empty for such a long time, I wanted to end it the week before school started, and that is until my mom placed those photos in my hand, when I saw them I just looked at them smiled, and started to cry. Then when school started I met Carl, the kindest kid in the universe, we talked and talked all the way to school and I almost felt complete again, but then in gym class I met you Sophia, the most beautiful girl in the universe, the girl who I helped get her light back, why you may ask, because as soon as I saw her I could tell that she needed someone there for her, and a friend. That's why I was being brotherly to you Sophia, and once you had you were filled with that light again, I felt complete once again, and it was like I was back in Winnipeg and I have you two to thank for that." I replied._

_My face was soaked with tears, I wiped my eyes and noticed Sophia and Carl's faces were also drenched with tears. Sophia and Carl both grabbed some Kleenex, and dried their eyes and face._

**Authors note: I'm going to try and make the part where my character explains why he was trying to commit suicide more sadder for future readers.**

_"Wow, I'm so sorry Nick." Carl uttered._

_"Me too." Sophia stated._

_"Thanks guys." I spoke._

_Both hugged me, Sophia told me everything will be ok, and with that I leave their tent and return to mine._

_The next day..._

_I wanted to sleep in except the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausages was really getting to me, I tried to ignore the smell but Sophia came in my tent and said, "Wake up lazy bones."_

_I smiled and held out my arm as a sign of help me up, Sophia grabs hold of my arm and pulls me up carefully, and then she helps me to walk to the table. Everyone got three sausages, two strips of bacon, one egg, two slices of toast, and one slice of cheese. I sat beside my two best friends Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier. I was about to eat when my walkie-talkie went off, "DragonBreath to Firefly, I repeat DragonBreath to Firefly."_

_"Firefly to DragonBreath what's the beef?" I replied._

_"I got some bad news Nick." DragonBreath announced._

_"What's wrong T.J?" I queried._

_"Justin, Ryan, Nathan, and Jake they're all dead, I'm sorry Nick I really am, I just thought you had to know, and secondly I've been bit but it has been two days since it happened. Well I better not keep you from whatever it is you're doing. Peace out bro." T.J. replied._

_"Yeah, peace out." I spoke._

_I took my mind off of what T.J had just said to me. I ate my breakfast, then took a walk to the lake, where I sat on the shoreline for a few minutes and then I started throwing rocks into the lake._

_"Hey Nick, you shouldn't be out in the open like this, it isn't safe." Rick said._

_"I don't care, what's the point of living anyway?" I replied._

_"The point of you living is that you have built a strong relationship with my son and Sophia, they would be devastated if you died, you need to keep fighting not just for yourself but for Carl and Sophia, I bet even T.J would want you to keep fighting even your other friends, fight for what's right, make the right choices, if you won't do it for me do it for your friends, they need you now more than ever." Rick said._

_"Why's that?" I asked._

_"Walkers have infiltrated the camp." Rick stated._

_"Let's go!" I yelled, while running back to camp._

_Once me and Rick were back, I pulled out my ten millimeter pistols, and shot 28 walkers in the head, I then stowed my pistols and pulled out my hunting knife and killed the walker that was about to get Amy. After I ran over to Carl and Sophia and asked, "Are you guys alright?"_

_"We're fine, don't worry." Carl said._

_"Carl, Sophia, Nick, Let's go!" Rick called out to us._

_Rick was motioning us to get in the car, and so we did without hesitation. We all followed Dale to the CDC building. We all walked up to the door, Rick hit the intercom button and someone asked, "What do you want?"_

_"We want to come in, and we heard you had a cure." Rick replied._

_"I have it alright, but you're not coming in." The man said._

_"Why's that?" Rick asked._

_"Because you're infected." The man responded._

_"We're not infected, and if we were how could we be talking to you right now?" Rick said._

_"Alright, I'll let you in, but you're going to have to prove you're humans." The man stated. "What does the world's largest equation equal?"_

_"X=4!" I yelled._

_"Come on in." The man said._

_We entered the building and started walking towards the lab. After two minutes of walking we finally arrived at the lab._

_"Finally a group passed my test, and will be safer in here." The man stated. "No walkers can get in here."_

_"This place is all glass, they will break it and will get in!" I spoke._

_"Alright, don't believe me, but I will give the people who want to leave one minute." The man said._

_Andrea, Amy, Jim, Doug, and my mom all said that they were staying. On the other hand I'm still pacing and deciding on what to do._

_"Come on Nick, think back to what you said to me and Carl that night in our tent." Sophia said._

_"And remember how I risked my life to save you." Carl uttered._

_"Don't forget about what I told you down at the lake." Rick said._

_"Thanks guys, that really helped me to make my decision, and I'm choosing to leave with you." I announced._

_We ran full sprint back to the doors, as we were running I took out a grenade and threw it at the bulletproof glass. We left the building and ran for cover and watched as the building exploded. We got back into the vehicles and drove off again. After half an hour of driving we were forced to stop on a highway packed with cars. Everyone left their vehicles and Glen asked, "What's wrong with the RV Dale?"_

_"The regulator valve is broken." Dale replied. "It's going to take a while to fix."_

_It was night, we put our tents up, and I put mine up next to Carl and Sophia's tent. I was soon fast asleep, but I kept on hearing voices in my saying, "Come on Nick, end it, and join us" over and over, I woke up and yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I was in the corner of my tent curled up in a ball crying. Carl and Sophia were the first ones to come check up on me._

_"Are you ok Nick?" Sophia asked._

_"No I'm not. My friends and my mom want me to join them, but I don't want to, I made a promise and I'm going to stick to it." I replied._

_"Maybe you just feel alone and need someone to comfort you." Carl said._

_"Maybe, but who?" I wondered._

_"Me and Carl silly goose." Sophia stated._

_I managed a smile and hugged them both and tell them that they're the best friends I could ever ask for. The three of us then fall asleep side by side. _

_The Following Morning..._

_Rick woke us up and told us to get under a vehicle. So we did I got under a car with Sophia, the others got under their own car, except T-Dog and Daryl they placed dead walkers over their bodies. After a dozen walkers went by Sophia peeked out to check if it was clear, except it wasn't, a walker fell down hoping to bite Sophia, but she was too fast, she escaped from under that car, hopped over the rail and slid down the hill, I got out from under the car and went after her. I took out my guns and equipped them with silencers, I killed one, but the other bullet rebounded off a tree and hit Sophia in her arm where it bends. I shot at it again and this time I killed it, I stowed my guns and ran to Sophia._

_"You okay Sophia?" I asked._

_"Besides this flesh womb, I'm great." Sophia replied._

_"Let's get you back to the highway." I voiced._

_"Can you run?" I asked._

_"Yeah, why?" Sophia replied._

_"Just run back to the highway, and tell the others I'll be back later." I stated._

_Sophia obeyed my order and I walked all the way to the other end of the forest, I just sat on the edge looking at the pictures of me and my friends. Every time I held them it felt strange and I didn't bother looking until now, I flipped all five pictures over and noticed letters attached to every single one of them. I read all of them over and over until I decided to go back to camp. Two hours later I was almost at camp when from behind I was shot in the leg and next I was stabbed in the in the ribs. I then heard a woman ask me, "Why were you sitting on our property, and what are you planning?"_

_"I wasn't planning anything I'm just a kid for fuck shakes, I was just looking at pictures my friends from Winnipeg sent me, I was also reading their letters. I honestly didn't know anyone lived outside the forest." I replied._

_"Is that all you were doing?" The same lady asked._

_"Yes, and who are you?" I replied._

_"I'm Maggie the one you're talking to, and the one who stabbed you is my sister Beth." Maggie answered._

_I started walking back up to the highway, climbed over the rail and made my way towards my tent. It took me half an hour to finally enter my tent in the condition I was in, and I patched myself up and then went to sleep. The next day I swore I was going to wake up dead, but I didn't once again Carl revived me. I got up slowly and hugged him, and also thanked him and told him I owed him my life._

_"How's Sophia?" I asked._

_"Good, why?" Carl replied._

_"I owe her an apology." I answered._

_"Why?" Carl wondered._

_"Because I accidently gave her that flesh womb." I stated._

_"Well she's over there sitting on the rail, if you want to tell her now." Carl uttered._

_I walked up to Sophia and said, "Hey."_

_"Hey." Sophia replied._

_"Sophia I got something to tell you." I announced._

_"What is it Nick?" Sophia questioned._

_"I'm sorry for accidentally shooting you." I replied. "I tried to kill the second walker but I missed and the bullet ricocheted off a tree and then hit you."_

_"You don't have to apologize, I saw the whole thing." Sophia said. "But I accept your apology."_

_I smiled and hugged Sophia, told her I would be back soon, and returned to Carl._

_"How'd it go?" Carl asked._

_"Good." I responded._

_"Nick are you in a relationship?" Carl wondered._

_"No." I answered._

_"Do you want to be?" Carl queried._

_"Sure, but with who?" I replied._

_"Me." Carl spoke. "Just kidding."_

_"You almost had me there." I voiced._

_"But seriously do you want to be?" Carl asked._

_"Yes I do, but with Sophia." I answered._

_"Well then go ask her." Carl said, gently pushing me._

_For the second time I walked up to Sophia, and I uttered, "Sophia ever since I met you, I knew we were meant to be, I love you Sophia, and I want to know will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I pulled out a gold necklace with a heart in the middle. Sophia had tears of happiness in her eyes and spoke, "Yes Nick I will be your girlfriend."_

_I tied the necklace around Sophia's neck and said to her, "You look so much more beautiful with that necklace on."_

_Sophia kissed me on the lips and I kissed back, the kiss lasted only five minutes. Sophia pulled away then said, "Meet at your tent."_

_I nodded my head and headed straight for my tent going in a different direction than Sophia. I arrived seconds later after Sophia and asked, "Why did you want to meet me here?"_

_"I want to have a baby." Sophia replied._

_"Are you sure?" I asked_

_"Yes." Sophia answered._

_"Then let's get to it." I uttered._

_We start kissing, pretty soon we're making out and using tongue. I pull away and say, "This should wait, what if Carl or I got shot."_

_"I guess we can wait, we can still make out though right?" Sophia replied._

_"Of course we can still make out." I uttered._

_We continued to make out until supper time. While we were eating Dale told us that we're low on food._

_"We'll go tomorrow." Rick said._

_After we were done eating, we were greeted by an unwelcomed guest. Carol then spoke up and said, "What are you doing here Ed?"_

_I'm here to kill the Sheriff, and then the rest of you!" Ed yelled._

_"You aren't going to lay on a finger on my dad! Or anyone in this group!" Carl barked._

_Ed laughed and punched Carl in the face, knocking him out. I ran over to Carl, picked him up and carried him to somewhere safe, and then returned to Ed and said, "You shouldn't have done that!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why are you going to whoop me, I'm so scared." Ed said sarcastically._

_"Nope, I'm going to KILL YOU!" I barked._

_Ed tried to punch me numerous times, but none of them connected, I was either blocking them or dodging them. I then threw some punches of my own left and right, I even added some kicks. One of my punches must have broken Ed's nose because he was bleeding. Once Ed was distracted by his nose I tackled him to the ground and started punching his face as hard as I could. When Ed was knocked out cold I climbed up to the top of the RV and jumped off knees first, in just a matter of seconds I landed on Ed's head and I knew I killed him, or thought I had. I picked him up and slammed his face on the side of the RV. I then dragged him up to a car, opened the door to the driver's seat, placed Ed's head in between the frame and kicked the door hard, finally Ed was dead or was he. Ed took a razor sharp kitchen knife, ripped off my shirt, stabbed me and continued to drag the knife diagonally, he stopped when he got to my heart. He figured that he had won, but he didn't I took out my hunting knife and stabbed Ed between the fourth and fifth rib. This time Ed was dead, I then took out my pistol and shot Ed in the head._

_I stowed my weapons and weakly walked back towards my group, all of a sudden my vision was all blurry, I continued to walk towards my group, but I passed out half way back._

_Two hours later..._

_I woke up to see everyone around me, I smiled at them, Sophia and Carl helped me stand up, they guided me to a chair so I could sit and chill with the others._

_"Are you ok Carl?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I'm ok, but I can still taste blood though." Carl replied._

_"Hey Daryl, do you have any painkillers?" I queried._

_"As a matter of fact I do, I'll go get them." Daryl answered._

Daryl got up from his chair and headed to his motorcycle.

_"Where did you learn those moves?" Carl wondered._

_"Black ops." I replied._

_Just after I answered Carl's question Daryl had returned with the painkillers, he threw them to me, and he also threw me a bottle of water, when I had them I took two pills. After a few more minutes of talking we all went to bed, except me and Sophia._

_"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Sophia stated._

_"Yes, I did, didn't you hear what he said? He was going to kill us all. I did what I had to, to protect you and Carl, my only friends. I made a promise and I'm going to stick to it." I replied "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you or Carl, you two helped me out a lot and I appreciate that. Carl risked his life trying to save me. He revived me twice, you two listened to why I tried to drown myself and also talked me out of blowing myself up. When I passed out after dealing with your dad I thought I was dead, but I felt something strong surrounding me, like a bond, a powerful bond, and that bond came from you and Carl, because you never leave my side."_

_Carl then entered my tent sat down and said, "We would never leave your side Nick, and you're part of our family mine and Sophia's, and you mean a lot to us."_

_"Thanks Carl." I uttered._

_"Don't mention it." Carl stated._

_"Need a hug?" Sophia questioned._

_"Wouldn't hurt." I answered._

_Both Carl and Sophia hugged me, Sophia told me that everything would be okay._

_"Hey Nick, I know what will cheer you up." Carl announced._

_"What?" I questioned._

_"What's the difference between a girls arguments and a knife?" Carl asked._

_"I have no idea." I responded._

_"A knife has a point." Carl stated._

_All three of us just started to laugh, and again we all fall asleep side by side._

_The next morning..._

_Me, Carl, and Sophia woke up earlier than usual and walked towards the RV, we noticed Rick and the others already making a plan, and heard them say we're going to search in groups. All three of us walked into the open and asked if we could go. Rick looked at Lori and Carol, Carol said, "Only if she sticks close to me and the group she can come." Lori then said, "Cool, I can't always be the bad guy, but stay in sight Carl."_

_We walked through the forest until we came to a stop, because two paths went in different directions, me, Carl, Rick, and Shane went right, while the others kept going straight. The four of us kept walking until we came across a clearing, we then noticed a deer step walk out and stop right in front of us. Carl started to approach the deer, he was smiling. Soon enough I started to get worried, so I started running forward towards Carl and said, "I'm sorry," I knocked Carl to the ground, and just in time to, a bullet from out of nowhere pierced right through the deer and struck me, but it didn't go all the way through. I fell to the ground,unconscious._

_"Holy shit!" Rick exclaimed, as he ran towards me._

_Rick picked me up and carried me with my chest against his to keep me from bleeding out._

_"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry I didn't see him until he was on the ground. If you keep going straight you'll see a farm house, go to it, and ask for Hershel, on the mailbox it will say Greene." Otis said._

_Rick started running, because he knew sooner or later I would be dead. Half an hour later the five of us arrived, and Rick asked Maggie, "Where's Hershel, I need him."_

_"Dad!" Maggie yelled._

_Seconds later Hershel and some other people came out, one if them had a baseball bat._

_"Are you Hershel?" Rick addressed the white haired man._

_"Yes I am, follow me and we'll help your boy out." Hershel replied._

_Rick followed Hershel into his house and into a room where Rick sets me down on a bed. Hershel got his stethoscope, lifted my shirt, and placed the bottom part over my heart and says, "I got a heartbeat, but in order to save him, he will need surgery, and I'm going to have to remove the bullet fragments as well."_

_"Only one problem, we don't know his blood type." Rick told Hershel._

_"We could run a test, won't take long at all." Hershel stated._

_"What's your name?" Hershel asked._

_"Rick, I'm Rick," Rick said._

_"Well Rick we could we could use your help, grab a pillowcase and fold it into a square." Hershel commanded._

_Rick did what he was told andplaced it over the bullet hole._

_"Maggie?" Hershel uttered._

_"Yeah, dad." Maggie responded._

_"I want you to run a blood test on this young man, we need to find out his blood type and fast." Hershel stated._

_Maggie took some of my blood out, left the room and entered another, where she poured the contents of the vial into a machine, and within a matter of seconds she got the results, the results said A+ as my blood type. Maggie returned to Hershel and said, "His blood type is A+_

_"Well we don't have anyone here who has the same blood type as he does, but maybe you guys do." Hershel stated._

_"Sophia." Carl said, softly._

_"Dad we need Sophia, she can help save Nick." Carl added._

_"Where can I find her?" Maggie asked._

_"In the forest, where the path cuts into two." Carl replied. "Close to where your man shot him."_

_"I'll be back soon." Maggie stated._

_"Now let's get this first bullet fragment out, shall we?" Hershel said._

_Carl took hold of my hand, which immediately started to give me flashbacks of when we first met and when we first started hanging out. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even feel a thing, even though I should've, I didn't._

_"One down, two to go." Hershel stated._

_Back in the forest..._

_"You all heard that right?" Glenn asked._

_"Yup, maybe they took down a walker." Carol replied._

_"With one bullet? You know damn well Rick wouldn't trust one bullet to take down a walker." Lori stated._

_Moments later they all heard Sophia screaming. They ran towards her, but stopped when they heard galloping, Maggie swung her bat at the walker that was about to feast on Sophia and knocked it off her._

_"Which one of you is Sophia?" Maggie queried, while coming to a halt._

_"I am. And thanks for saving my life." Sophia responded, while standing up._

_"You're welcome. Now if you'll come with me we can save Nick." Maggie uttered._

_"Why, what's wrong?" Sophia wondered._

_"He's been shot." Maggie explained._

_Sophia looked at her mom and asked if she could go._

_"Go to him, he needs you." Carol answered._

_Maggie helped Sophia onto the horse and told the others to follow her back._

_Fifteen minutes later..._

_They had arrived back at the Greene's, Sophia quickly dismounted the horse and ran into the house and started to call out, "Nick? Nick?! Nick!"_

_"In here Sophia." Rick said, motioning to her from the bedroom._

_Sophia ran to Rick, entered the room, and immediately asked, "What do I have to do?"_

_"We need you to give Nick some of your blood, and you're the only one who can, if you don't he'll go into an internal shock." Rick explained._

_"Meaning?" Sophia wondered._

_"He'll die, but if he did he wouldn't die in vain, you see he took that bullet for Carl because he sensed he was in danger and he was right. Nick's actions saved Carl's life. Now Nick needs your help, he's counting on you." Rick stated._

_Sophia nodded, sat down on the chair by Nick's bed, and rolled up her sleeve on her right arm. Patricia walked up to Sophia ready to start the blood transfusion, but first she cleaned the spot down by the wrist and then inserted one end into Sophia and the other went into Carl. Sophia then took Nick's hand into hers, which again gave me flashbacks, but this time I felt Hershel taking out the second bullet fragment, man was I screaming, and I was arcing my back. When it was out I had passed out._

_"One left, but this is the deepest one, he can't move while I'm in there and if he does I'll cut an artery and he'll go into shock, which will kill him, but we can save him. I need a respirator, the tube that goes with it an oxygen tank and some sleeping gas." Hershel announced._

_"And where are we going to get all that?" Shane asked._

_"There's this old school a few miles away, they will have what we need, but there aren't any walkers surrounding it, well at least the last time I was there." Otis replied._

_"Good, now let's go get those supplies." Shane said._

_So, before Shane and Otis left Rick handed Otis his revolver._

_"That's a mighty fine weapon you have there Rick, I'll return it to you safe and sound." Otis stated._

_With that said and done the two of them left to retrieve the supplies. Sophia had now officially gave Nick two units of blood, and was feeling really light headed, she was all most totally off balance, and sometimes nearly fell off of the chair._

_"Stay here, I'll go you some food and a beverage." Hershel told Sophia._

_Sophia looked at Hershel and lightly said, "Ok."_

_Sophia then turned her head back to Nick, tightened her grip on my hand and uttered, "Come on Nick, you need to wake up, we're are all hoping and praying, but now since it's been like five days, mostly everyone is saying that we should start saying our goodbyes. But carl and I strong disagree, we know you'll pull through, you always do, you're strong Nick, you're strong, brave, loyal, and are a true friend."_

_"You know even though this is my first time operating on a human, I got to say that I have never met anyone with friends as powerful as you three." Hershel exclaimed. "And here's your food and orange juice."_

_"Thank you." Sophia said, taking her food and drink from the tray._

_Hershel nodded his head as a sign of gratitude and then left. Sophia placed her meal down on a table beside her and slowly started to eat her sandwich, she stopped every five minutes to kiss me on the cheek._

_Lori and the others came into the room and looked at Sophia._

_"What's going on?" Sophia asked._

_"Sophia honey, you do realize that it has been five days since Nick has been shot, right?" Carol asked._

_"Yeah, and?" Sophia wondered._

_"Well, since he hasn't woken up since I believe it's time that we all started to say our goodbyes." Carol explained._

_"What? No! Never! He's going to make it, I know it." Sophia said._

_"I'm with Sophia on this one." Carl announced._

_All the other members practically said the same thing that, "He had a good run," and that "He lived a wonderful life and had met some amazing friends."_

_Half an hour later..._

_Sophia had finally finished her sandwich, but still had half a glass of orange juice. Since Sophia didn't want to drink it all at once, she took five sips every minute until the glass was empty. Sophia was also thinking about what her mom and the others had told her and that put quite a bit of pressure on her._

_The old school..._

_Shane and Otis finally had the supplies and were trying to escape a herd of walkers. Otis and Shane were running low on ammo. Otis stopped and handed Shane the supplies and told him, "Keep on going, you need to get back to the boy, you have to save him."_

_Shane ran back to the truck as fast as he could, he looked back and noticed that the walkers had started to devour Otis's body. Shane place the supra into the back of the trunk and floored it back to Hershel's._

_Back at Hershel's..._

_Rick, Lori, Carl, Sophia, and Hershel were in in Nick's room discussing on what to do, whether to do it now or hope that Shane and Otis would get back quick._

_"So, what do you two want to do?" Rick asked._

_"Now." Sophia replied._

_"I agree with Sophia." Carl stated._

_Just before anyone could say anything else Shane had arrived, got the stuff out from the back and entered the house, and also Nick's room. Shane gave everything to Hershel. Hershel hooked up everything, turned on the oxygen tank, added the sleeping gas, and in five seconds I was completely knocked out. Hershel immediately got to work on removing the last bullet fragment. About five minutes later Hershel had finally pulled it out and then started to patch me up._

_1 hour later..._

_Hershel was finally done patching me up, he walked up to Sophia, Carl, Rick, and Lori and said, "He'll pull through, but he won't be up and about for at least a week."_

_"Thank you for all you have done, we really appreciate it." Rick stated._

_"It was my pleasure." Hershel uttered, smiling._

_Lori and Rick left the room with Hershel leaving Sophia and Carl with Nick._

_"Carl, what if Nick doesn't wake up?" Sophia asked._

_"He will Sophia, just remember what he said to us, that we make him feel complete and strong." Carl replied._

_"If it wasn't for Nick I would be in that bed, we should've stayed in bed, and I only have myself to blame, if I had never walk toward that deer all of this could've been avoided." Carl uttered._

_Carl started to cry, Sophia hugged him, patted his back and told him that it wasn't his fault, after five minutes had passed carl was still crying. Nick's eyes slowly started to open, which Sophia immediately told Carl that Nick was waking up, but carl didn't believe Sophia and said, "You're lying! from here on were are no longer friends and the same goes for Nick! You're one ugly BITCH, I hope a walker bites you and Nick blows your head off! You were a mistake! You're a disgrace to humanity and don't deserve to live!"_

_Sophia was down on her knees crying her head off, when Carl could clearly see Sophia he regretted everything he had said, hugged Sophia and told her how sorry he was and that he didn't mean any of it._

_"You really hurt me Carl, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you, I'm not sure if we should still be friends." Sophia replied._

_"What will it take to prove that I'm sincerely sorry?" Carl asked. "Because I am truly sorry, I would've never say those things to my friends, and if you were to die I would literally kill myself, with no hesitation, if I could turn back time I would make sure I would've never have said those things."_

_"You're truly sorry about everything?" Sophia wondered._

_"Extremely." Carl replied_

_"All right I forgive you." Sophia stated._

_"Friends?" Carl asked, holding out his hand._

_"Friends." Sophia uttered, shaking Carl's hand._

_"We better be." I announced._

_Carl and Sophia turned around and were shocked to see me on my feet already._

_"How? Hershel told us it would be at least a week for you to get back on your feet." Sophia and Carl said together._

_"I'm not sure, I guess the blood I was given healed me faster." I responded. "I did hear you Sophia tell me that I wasn't waking up and that it had been five days and most people were saying that we should say your goodbyes."_

_"Nick, I need to know why. Why did you take the bullet for me?" Carl queried._

_"Because Carl you're my brother and we got to look out for one another, also what if you died, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, I wouldn't be who I am right now if it wasn't for you, ever since we met, I feel like we've been connected with a link, I bet when I got shot you felt a pain going through your body, including you Sophia you must've felt something as well." I answered._

_"Well, I felt something." Sophia said._

_"Me too." Carl uttered._

_Rick and Lori entered the room, looked at me and I could tell they were wondering how I was on my feet so quickly, but they decided to forget about it._

_"You know what this means, right?" Rick wondered._

_"No, what?" I replied._

_"You're in the club, we have both been shot, so you get to wear the hat." Rick stated._

_"Give it to Carl." I announced. "He deserves it."_

_Rick nodded, turned to Carl, took off his hat and placed it onto Carl's head._

_"Well sheriff, what's your first order of business?" Rick asked, smiling._

_"I'll tell you after we eat." Carl responded._

_"Fair enough." Rick said._

_"Yo go on ahead, I want to talk to Sophia." I uttered._

_As Rick and Carl left they closed the door behind them._

_"Sophia, sweetie, are you ok?" I queried._

_"Yeah, why?" Sophia answered._

_"It's just that-I heard what Carl said to you," I replied. "if he ever says stuff like that to you again, you come straight to me and I'll talk some sense into him."_

_"I will, don't worry." Sophia responded._

_"Ready to make the baby?" I questioned._

_"Yup." Sophia answered, while locking the door._

_Half an hour later..._

_Sophia and I put our clothes back on, I sprayed myself with twilight woods and Sophia sprayed herself with warm vanilla so we didn't smell and we left the room to go and eat. Once again people were shocked to see me up and about. I sat down next to Sophia who was sitting with Carl and his family. For lunch we had grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, and man this tomato soup was the best I ever had._


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was over and Carl said, "I want to learn how to shoot."

"So do I." Sophia uttered.

"I could teach them." I offered.

Rick looked at Lori and explained to her that, "He has to learn at some point and who better to teach the two of them then Nick."

"You will take this seriously and if I hear from Nick that you aren't living up to his expectations so help me god I will-" Lori got interrupted by Rick.

"He won't let you down."

Carl nodded his head, Lori hugged Carl and asked, "When did you start growing up?"

Sophia ran over to her mother.

"Can I learn how to shoot?" Sophia queried.

"Sure, who's teaching?" Carol replied.

"Nick." Sophia responded.

"You'll be learning from the best, have fun." Carol stated.

Sophia ran back to us and told us the good news. We then left the house and made our way to Hershel's shooting range. Once we arrived I placed some cans on the fence, I turned to my students and said, "Don't point your gun at anyone other than walkers, people who are about to die, people who you DON'T know, people posing as an immediate threat, and people who have been scratched and or bitten." I explained. "Never put your finger on the trigger until you're ready to shoot. Cross your fingers, that's it. If you see someone you don't know shout the words 'LEAVE NOW'. If they don't leave and you feel like your life is in imminent danger shoot them in the chest, move to another position, and reload. Look for their bodies. Warn, shoot, move reload. Got it?"

"Got it!" Carl and Sophia replied.

"Then say it." I stated.

"Warn, shoot, move, reload." Carl and Sophia uttered.

"Now there are four safety rules you have to strictly follow. Number one, always treat every weapon as if it were loaded. No ands, ifs, or buts. Even if you know it's not loaded, still handle it as if it were loaded." I explained. "You guys getting all of this?"

"I am." Sophia responded.

"Same here." Carl stated.

"Always treat every weapon as if it were loaded," Sophia uttered.

"No ands, if, or buts." Carl said.

"Even if we do know it's empty treated like it is." Sophia announced.

"All right, good." I stated. "Now onto rule number two. Always keep the firearm pointed in a safe direction, where a negligent discharge would cost minimum property damage and zero physical damage. The safest direction to point a gun is always down range." I said. "How are we doing so far, you guys understanding this so far?"

"Yeah." Sophia and replied.

"Good." I responded. "Now onto rule number three. Always keep your finger off the trigger and outside the trigger guard, until you've made a conscious decision to shoot."

"So I'm guessing rule four is about shooting the firearm?" Carl guessed.

"Not just firing." I replied. "It's about looking at what's around you, looking at the environment."

"Aren't those the same thing?" Sophia said.

"Well, yes." I responded. "Now how about we get going with the fourth and final rule?"

"Yes please." Carl and Sophia uttered.

"All right, then." I announced. "Rule number four, always be sure of your target, backstop, and beyond. You want to be aware of what's in your line of fire. Ask your friend what is exactly beyond the target and backstop you're firing at, especially when you're shooting in a wooded area, like a forest. Don't settle for 'oh, don't worry. There's nothing back there?' Ask specifically if there are any house property, etcetera beyond your backstop."

"Is that all we have to know? Or is there more?" Carl asked.

"There's more, but now we're moving onto how to hold a handgun." I replied.

"Sounds good." Sophia stated.

"Ok." Carl said.

I took out one of my guns to demonstrate while I explained what to do.

"Now, a two handed grip is a must. The gun hand, also known as the dominant hand should grip the gun high on the backstrap, the backstrap is the back is the back of the grip on the gun. This will give you more leverage against the weapon which will help you control recoil when you fire the gun. Place your support hand, also known as your non-dominant hand so that it's pressed firmly against the exposed portion of the grip not covered by the gun hand. All four fingers of your support hand should be under the trigger guard with the index finger pressed hard underneath it. Now like you did with your gun hand, you should place your support hand as high as possible on the grip with the thumb pointing forward, roughly below where the slide meets the frame. Look at the sides of your hands. There should be a distinct fit, like the fit of a puzzle, with the gun and support hand." I explained.

since I had been doing everything I had been explaining I was holding the gun the proper way, so that Carl and Sophia could see how it was done.

"So, what's next?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, when are we going to get to shoot the guns?" Sophia wondered.

"The next thing is on the shooting position, aiming the handgun, after that it's aligning your sights, and then trigger management and then onto shooting." I replied.

"Ok." Sophia and Carl said.

Again I would demonstrate on how to do it so that Carl and Sophia had an idea of what it looked like.

"Now for the shooting stance, stand with your feet and hips shoulder width spart, bend your knees slightly, this is also known as the athletic stance. It allows you to fire the weapon with stability and mobility. Raise the weapon towards the target." I stated.

"Can we start shooting yet?" Carl asked, bored out of his mind.

"Am I boring you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you are. I thought you were going to teach us how to shoot, not give us an entire school lesson." Carl replied.

"But you guys need to know this stuff, otherwise you'll regret it." I announced.

"Please continue Nick." Sophia said.

"Now aiming your handgun. You want to aim with your dominant eye, and you always want to use your dominant eye. To figure out which is your dominant eye perform a quick eye test by forming a one inch circle with your thumb and index finger. Hold the circle at arms length. Look at a distant object and look through your circle so that the object appears in the center of it. Keeping both eyes open, bring the circle towards your face slowly. Your hand will naturally gravitate toward one eye. That's your dominate eye." I uttered.

"So, now aligning our sights, right?" Sophia asked.

"You got it." I responded.

"Good, at least we'll be shooting soon." Carl stated.

"Now aligning your sights. Your handgun has a front and sight and a rear sight notch. Aim at your target and align the top sight. There should be equal amounts of empty space on both sides of the front sight. Now set your sight picture, the sight picture is the pattern of your gun's sights in relation to your target. When you're aiming a gun, you're looking at three objects: the front sight, the rear sight, and your target. However, it's not possible to focus simultaneously on all three objects. One of the objects will inevitably be blurry when you're aiming. When you have a correct sight picture, your front and rear sight appears sharp and clear and your target appears a bit blurry. The further away your target is, the greater the need for a clear focus on the front sight."

"So, now trigger management, eh?" Carl asked.

"Eh? Did you just turn into a Canadian." I joked.

"Just get on with the lesson." Carl said.

"Are you all right Carl?" I wondered.

"I'm fine." Carl stated.

"Ok." I uttered." Trigger management is also know as pull the trigger. To fire a gun we often use the phrase 'pull the trigger.' However, to fire a gun properly, you don't actually want to pull the trigger, but rather press it in a controlled fashion, so you don't disrupt your sights. Now here's a brief and very basic rundown on proper trigger control when firing a gun. Number one, press, don't pull. Instead of pulling the trigger, press or squeeze the trigger straight to the rear. Apply constant, increasing reward pressure on the trigger until the weapon fires. Ensure that you're only applying pressure to the front of the trigger and not the sides."

"Man, this is a lot to know." Sophia stated.

"Yeah, I felt the same way you guys are feeling right know, bored out of my mind when I was learning how to fire a gun at the age of five." I replied.

"You were five when you started to fire handguns?" Sophia wondered.

"Yes I was." I responded.

"So, what's number two?" Carl asked.

"Number two, take out the slack out of the trigger. Squeeze the trigger to the point you start feeling resistance." I replied. "Number three, surprise yourself. Keep pressing the trigger straight to the rear until the gun fires. Don't anticipate whew the gun will fire. You sort of want to surprise yourself as to when the gun will actually discharges."

"Can we start firing now?" Carl questioned.

"Yes you can, but you have no guns." I responded.

"We knew that. Can we use yours?" Sophia wondered.

"Sure." I said.

I took out my guns, placed the barrels in my hands and handed them to Sophia and Carl, which they happily took them from my grasp.

"Remember, find your dominant eye and don't forget to get in the athletic stance." I announced.

Sophia and Carl nodded and started the eye test. Once they were done, they surprisingly had the same dominant eye, which was their right eye. They got into the athletic stance, aimed the gun the way they were told and shown. Before I told them to fire, I asked them, "Would you like to go out into the forest later and practice on a moving target, if we get the chance?"

"Yes!" They replied.

"Now on the count of three, I want you to squeeze the trigger and knock down the cans I've set up. Got it?!" I stated.

"Got it." Carl responded.

"Got it." Sophia repeated.

"All right then, ready?" I said.

"Yup." Sophia answered.

"I was born ready." Carl announced.

"Now, three, two, one, FIRE!" I uttered.

Sophia and Carl immediately started firing, they were doing so well it was like they were natural born shooters, that is until they had to knock down two cans that were side by side with one bullet. Carl was up first, he was clearly thinking about where to shoot, I could tell he was picturing his shot, and then he fired his shot, the bullet struck the cans dead center, which knocked both cans down. Carl walked back over to me and now Sophia stepped up to try, she was also thinking about her shot, for some reason she was smiling, either she was losing her marbles or she saw the picture that she wanted to see. She aimed right for the center, just like Carl, took her shot and BAM right in the center the bullet had struck, the cans even flew four feet away from the fence. Carl and I looked at each other in shock, we thought to ourselves, "How in the world did she do that?"

Sophia walked up to me and handed me back my gun, and Carl also gave the gun I loaned him back. I took them from there grasp and stowed them away.

"Thank you so much for teaching us Nick!" Carl said, with a whole lot of enthusiasm.

"Yes, thank you Nick. Maybe sometime you can teach us how to do it black ops style." Sophia stated.

"Firstly, it was my honor and secondly I would live to, but it takes lots of practice and hard work, you would have to wake up everyday, five o'clock sharp." I replied. "Now, let's go tell the others how amazing you did."

We ran back to the house and arrived in two minutes flat, we had also just made it in time for supper. We entered the house, sat down beside Carol, Rick, and Lori.

"So, how did Carl do?" Lori wondered.

"Both of them were great, I'd say they are both natural born shooters." I responded. "They got some serious skill, next thing you know they'll be a black ops agent like me."

"That would be a sight to see." Rick announced.

"Nick, I would like to thank you for saving Carl from getting shot." Lori uttered. "I'm glad that the two of you are friends."

"You're welcome and we're not just friends, we're brothers." I said.

After supper, we all left the house and returned to our tents and fell asleep, except for me and Sophia, we waited until everyone was fully asleep, and then we left our tent and headed toward the barn. Once we arrived we walked to the back and started to climb up the haystacks, stepped through the window, I took out my flashlight, turned it on and pointed it to the bottom of the barn and noticed that there were walkers down there. We immediately returned to our tent and I told Sophia, "Not a word of this until morning," Sophia nodded her head to signify that she understood. We made out for half an hour and then fell asleep. Dawn came quick, Sophia and I left our tent to see the others already eating. Sophia and I approached our group.

"Everyone, I got something to tell you." I announced.

"What is it?" Rick wondered.

"The barn is full of walkers." I responded.

Shane started flipping out and started pacing.

"Tell me you're not ok with this!" Shane demanded.

"I'm not, but it's Hershel's farm, we need to respect that." Rick replied.

Shane started running to the barn, we all followed close behind. Shane started to pound on the barn doors, he shook the chain lick, he even tried to pull it off, but he couldn't. He then noticed an axe beside him, he grabbed it and swung it at the chain, which caused it to break and fall to the ground. Shane threw the axe aside and saw Hershel guiding a walker. Shane immediately took out his gun and walked towards it.

"What is this?!" Shane bellowed.

"Rick, why do your people have guns out?" Hershel asked.

"We're doing what should've been done along time ago!" Shane replied.

"Shane calm down, Hershel sees these things as people, sick people." Rick stated.

"Sick people, eh! Tell me Rick could a living person walk away from this?!" Shane barked.

Shane shot four bullets into the walkers chest and then said, "Could a living person survive that!" Shane shot two more bullets into the walker and then yelled, "Why's it still coming?!"

"That's enough Shane!" Rick said.

"You're right Rick, that is enough." Shane uttered.

Shane walked closer to the walker, raised his gun and shot it right in the head, he then killed the one Maggie was guiding. Right as that last bullet was fired, walkers started coming out of the barn, I started shooting them and then mostly everyone else joined. We killed every walker that had come out, but then we heard more walkers approaching, once they appeared I dropped my gun and fell to my knees in tears. I couldn't believe it my friends from Winnipeg had become walkers until I heard two of them talk, "Holy mother of god, it's Nick!"

I looked up and noticed that it was Nathan and Ryan who had said that, I signaled them to come over to me, and so they did. I picked up my gun, wiped away my tears, turned to Justin, pointed the gun at his head and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there bud, "I'll never forget you. I'll miss you." I pressed the trigger and watched as Justin's body fell to the ground. I then pointed the gun at Jake's head and said, "I'm sorry Jake, you were always like a brother to me. I'll miss you as well." Again I pressed the trigger and watched as Jake's body plummeted to the ground. As I was stowing my gun I began to tear up again, my face was redder than a ripe tomato from all this crying.

"Come on Nick, cheer up, don't rely on what just transpired, rely on the future. Jake and Justin were great people, and the best of friends, but they're in a better place now." Ryan announced.

"Yeah, guess you're right." I replied. "Thanks Ryan."

We started to walk back to the house, I had my arm wrapped around the back of Sophia's neck and her arm was around the back of mine.

"I bet you're wondering how we're sill alive." Nathan stated.

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I am." I responded.

"Well, Ryan and I faked our deaths, we killed two walkers and dressed them up to look like us, good thing Ryan threw a smoke grenade before we did it otherwise T.J would've seen us and the plan to get to you would've backfired. Also, if it wasn't for the Greene's we would've never have been able to get here." Nathan answered.

"You and Ryan should get cleaned up. We'll be checking for bites and scratches after." I implied.

"Hey Nick, are you all right?" Sophia asked.

"No. I just killed two of my friends, why would I be all right?" I replied. "But thanks for asking Sophia."

We had finally got back to the house, Nathan and Ryan had gone upstairs for their showers, once they were out if sight, I turned to my group, and took a deep breath.

"I don't trust them." I announced.

"Why?" Lori wondered.

"They're not themselves, they're different, they're not the Nathan and Ryan I used to know." I answered. "They can stay here, but they will have to regain my trust. Starting tomorrow I'll be taking them on a supply run, that's their first step in regaining my trust, that is if they don't fuck with my friends."

"And how many trials are there?" Glenn queried.

"For them five maybe six." I responded.

"Damn!" Carl and Sophia said in usion.

"It's what they get for faking their own deaths. When I first heard that the four of them were dead, I was shocked, especially to hear that Nathan and Ryan had died. I was like 'as if they died,' there is only one thing that can kill them, me and the entire police force. When somebody tells me that a friend has died I take it SERIOUSLY!" I stated.

A few minutes later Nathan and Ryan had come down.

"Inspection time." I announced.

"You aren't going to find anything." Nathan said.

"Because you put make up on to cover your cuts." I replied.

"No." Nathan uttered.

"Why are you lying Nathan?" I asked.

"Prove it, prove that I'm lying." Nathan redponded.

"I don't need to, I can smell it." I stated.

"So can I." Sophia said.

"Shut your mouth, you ugly bastard!" Nathan yelled.

"Shouldn't have said that, Prick!" I barked.

I punched Nathan right on his chin, which knocked him out, and then turned to Ryan.

"Got anything to add?!" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Ryan responded.

"Spit it out then." I said.

"I agree with my brother, she is ugly, I don't know why her parents kept her. I would've drowned her at birth, why, because she is one ugly bitch, she doesn't deserve to live, she's a disgrace to humanity!" Ryan replied.

I walked up to Ryan, grabbed him by the throat, pinned him up against a wall and started to choke and beat the life out of him, I stopped to get out my knife and stabbed Ryan right in his tricep and then in his leg. I stowed my knife and turned my attention back on Nathan, who was still knocked out, I walked up to him, picked him up and threw him into the wall. Good thing both of them were still alive. I immediately left the house and returned to my tent, I started to pack my stuff, when Carl and Sophia entered.

"Hey guys." I uttered.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked.

"Going back to the highway, why?" I replied.

"Are you crazy? The highway must be packed with walkers." Carl said.

"Don't you think I know that?!" I said, getting annoyed.

Carl and Sophia looked at me with a worried expression.

"Sorry guys, it's just-I can't stand the fact that I had to kill Jake and Justin. And I know what you're going to say. You're going to say, 'so you're just going to run off to the highway, join the walkers, and hope to get shot." I stated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Carl said.

"How are you feeling Sophia, about what those bastards said to you?" I asked.

"Fine. I don't care about that stuff, hell I got used to it when Carl said shit like that to me." Sophia answered. "But yes I know he didn't mean it, even though it did hurt...a lot."

"I hope you still believe I'm sorry, Sophia." Carl uttered.

"I do." Sophia responded.

They didn't know it but as they had their little conversation I had written a note for Sophia. I kept my things packed just in case, I waited for Carl and Sophia fall asleep, I placed the note into Sophia's hand, grabbed my bag and then left and returned to the highway, where I entered my old tent.

7 hours 30 minutes later...

It was like quarter to one, I left the highway and then returned to the farm

Back at the Greene's...

The farm was getting overrunned by walkers, Carl and Sophia were shooting them down like they were nothing.

"I can't believe Nick left." Sophia said.

"He probably left to calm down, he did nearly yell at us for nothing." Carl replied.

"You're right. I just wish he didn't leave." Sophia uttered.

"I wish he was here shooting with us." Carl stated.

"Your wishes have been granted." I announced.

"I'm glad you're back." Sophia voiced.

"Hey, how could I leave a group with my top two best friends in it?" I spoke.

"What about us?" Ryan asked.

"First things first apologize to Sophia and it better be sincere!" I replied.

"Don't worry it will be." Nathan stated.

"What happened to you two? The Nathan and Ryan I knew would've never faked their own deaths. You should know that when I found out that the four of you were dead it hurt me so much I nearly drowned myself, just ask Carl or Sophia." I said.

"Carl, is what Nick telling us true?" Ryan asked.

"As real as the undead." Carl responded.

Both Nathan and Ryan looked at Sophia.

"Sophia, we just wanted to apologize for what we said seven and a half hours ago. We would never say that to anyone, ever. If we could turn back time, we would make a way better impression, just like the impression we greeted Nick with. The truth is Sophia, we aren't or never were this cruel, Sophia we're truly sorry, I promise you that we didn't mean any of it." Nathan and Ryan said in usion.

I made sure that their fingers weren't crossed an they weren't. I looked at Sophia and she nodded.

"I forgive you, the question is does Nick." Sophia stated.

"I forgive them." I announced.

"Nick. If I said that kind of stuff to Sophia again would you do that to me?" Carl wondered.

"No, of course not. Why, because the three of us are family, we look out for one another, I would die before I hurt you or Sophia. You two mean a lot to me, the three of us have a very strong bond and nothing will ever deprecate us." I responded. "Want to help me burn down the barn Carl?"

"Hell yeah!" Carl replied. "Want to help Sophia?"

"Sure." Sophia answered.

"How are we going to kill enough walkers to reach the barn?" Carl queried.

"Nathan and Ryan could help if they would like to gain my trust back as well." I stated. "or we could just drive Otis's truck though this massive herd."

"I like the second idea." Sophia announced.

"Ok then. On three, ok?" I uttered.

"Ok." The others replied.

"THREE!" we all yelled.

We ran to the truck, Sophia got in the passenger seat, I got in the drivers seat and the others got in the back.

"Any jerry cans back there?" I wondered.

"Yeah, two." Carl replied.

"Are they full?" I asked.

"Yep." Carl responded.

With that said, I started the truck and started to drive through the herd. It took us awhile but we finally managed to arrive at the barn. Carl carried both jerry cans into the barn and placed them down, one on each side. Sophia went on a head and got a head start by climbing up to the top, and before Nathan and Ryan spread the gasoline, we closed the doors and placed a two by four in between the handles. Finally after five minutes pasted they were done spreading the gasoline. We climbed up to the top and joined Sophia who climbed up just after we entered.

"Light her up." I told Sophia.

Sophia took out her lighter, lit it, but right before she dropped it, I was knocked down from the top, and landed on my right arm. I noticed that Nathan now had the lighter and tossed it down.

"No!" Sophia cried out.

I quickly got up and made my way back up, it was taking awhile, and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it until both Carl and Sophia helped me up and the three of us walked over to the window. I looked at both Nathan and Ryan and shook my head.

"It wasn't us, it was them, Sophia and Carl pushed you." Ryan said.

I grabbed both Ryan and Nathan by their throats, guided them back to the fire and told them, "Don't make me do this."

"Kill them, they did it we watched the whole thing, and it was Sophia's idea, she was whispering into Carl's ear. Plus they were the only ones beside you." Nathan stated.

"But you were the one who tried to kill me." I added.

"Sophia told me as soon as Nick is at the bottom throw down the lighter. We aren't lying." Nathan announced.

I let both Ryan and Nathan go and then the five of us climbed out of the window and then immediately jumped onto the RV. I was laying on top of the RV crying and thinking to myself, "Why kill Carl, he's my best friend, I would never kill him, even if it meant getting these voices out of my head.

"Hey Nick, are you all right?" Carl asked.

I sat up and said, "No, I'm not all right."

How come?" Carl wondered.

"Because they want me to kill you." I replied. "And if I kill you they'll leave me alone forever."

"I don't want to and I never will!" I added. "But if I don't do it soon they'll force me too."

Carl sat down beside me and said, "They won't be able to possess you, because the three of us wield is more powerful than anything in the entire world, we will beat this world and restore the planet to its former self. We need to stick together. We need to stay strong. We need to fight, fight for what's right!"

"Come on, do it Nick, do it!" a voice demanded.

"No! I won't do it, besides I got a better idea." I replied.

"Let's hear it." another voice stated.

"I know a great new host who will do anything you ask." I responded.

"Anything?" a voice asked.

"Anything." I answered.

"What's the name?" a familiar voice questioned.

"He goes by the name of the Governor, he runs a camp named Woodburry. Find him and he'll do anything you ask." I uttered.

That was all the ghosts needed to hear and all eight left my body, in search for their new host. But if they didn't find him by sunrise they would evaporate.

"So, what's it going to be Nick? Kill me or be forced to." Carl asked.

I placed my hand on Carl's shoulder, smiled and said, "Neither my friend, neither."

"They're gone, I sent them away to find a new host and they will never return." I added.

"Are you sure?" Carl wondered.

"I'm possitive." I replied. "Need a hug brother?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Carl announced.

Carl and I hugged for a short while, I told him that no matter what I would never hurt him in any way". We then let go of each other, I looked around for the others, but didn't see them anywhere. Finally I noticed that we had stopped and climbed down to the ground. I took out my flashlight, turned it on, and pointed it towards camp. I had just started walking, when I heard a loud thump come from the top of the RV. I turned off my flashlight and quickly climbed back to the top of the RV, as soon as I got up there I saw someone the size of Ed sitting on top of Carl and was also choking the life out of him. I took out my pistol and fired two bullets into the back of the guy, thankfully they were silenced, but unfortunately they didn't stop him, so I approached the guy and started beating the shit out of him. We fought and fought, but finally this guy was down on his knees, his face soaked in blood, I could tell he was finished, I pointed my gun right between his eyes and pulled the trigger without any hesitation. Immediately I went to check on Carl to see if he was still breathing, unfortunately he wasn't, and so I immediately performed CPR. It took at least five minutes to revive him, and immediately I pulled him in for a hug.

"Are you ok Carl?" I asked.

"Yes." Carl replied, while escaping the hug.

"Who was that anyway?" I queried.

"Martin, he would always bully me, until know. Thanks for saving me." Carl responded.

"Anytime." I said. "Let's get back to the group."

We climbed down from the RV and just calmly walked back to camp, it didn't take long, maybe a minute or two. The first few people we went to go see we're Carl's parents, I explained everything that happened to Carl to them and how I took care of it.

"Thank you Nick, I don't know what we would do without our boy." Lori stated.

"No problem, as long as he's with us he'll be safe." I replied.

After that I went to go find Sophia, but that didn't turn out the way I hoped it to, because she found me, she kissed me on the lips, and then pulled away. She led me to our tent. Once we got to it we entered, Sophia zipped up the door and we lied down next to each other. Sophia told me she had good news, bad news, and horrible news.

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"Lori's pregnant, Carl is going to be a big brother. He's either going to have a little sister or brother." Sophia answered.

"What's the bad news?" I questioned.

"Dale and Shane are dead. Carl told me that it's his fault Dale died, all because he didn't kill the walker in the swamp." Sophia responded.

"And what's the horrible news?" I queried.

"It's Nathan and Ryan, they're planning something, I think it's an attack on our group. I heard them talking about it a few minutes after the rest of us got set up." Sophia replied. "The nerve of those guys, you should've killed them right then and there!"

"I was planning to." I announced.

"Why didn't you?! Now you're the reason this whole group is in peril." Sophia stated. "All of our blood will be on your hands if we die and we will never let you forget it!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Sophia, why the hell would you say that? I thought we were friends, hell, even boyfriend and girlfriend, but I guess not." I uttered.

I turned over onto my right side and fell asleep. Sophia decided to cuddle up with me, Sophia placed her hand over on my chest and rested her head near mine.

"What are you hoping for?" I asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Sophia answered.

"Same here, it's like like we share the same mind." I said.

"What will we name him if it does turn out to be a boy?" I wondered.

"Carter Gray Lamerante." Sophia responded.

"I love it." I exclaimed.

"For real?" Sophia wondered.

"For real." I announced.

"Nick, please look at me." Sophia said.

I thought about it for a bit and wanted to just ignore Sophia now, but I didn't I turned over and looked at Sophia.

"I want to apologize for what I said." Sophia stated.

I sighed and looked Sophia deep in the eyes and told her, "There's no need for that, I forgive you."

We hugged each other and added a kiss, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Before we knew it, it was morning, Sophia and I got woken up by Carl.

"Come on you two live birds, it time to move on." Carl uttered.

Sophia and I fixed each other's hair, I went into my bag and pulled out the same bottle of warm vanilla perfume I lent Sophia back at the farm and handed it to her.

"For you, my sweet angel." I stated.

"Thank you!" Sophia exclaimed.

Sophia took off the cap and then applied some on herself, she even asked me if I wanted some.

"No thanks, I got my own." I replied, chuckling.

I went back into my bag and pulled out a bottle of twilight woods cologne, I took off the cap and then applied some on myself, and put it back in my bag. I zipped it up, and threw it over my shoulder. Finally Sophia and I were ready and left our tent. We started walking towards the RV. It took us a little longer than it took me to arrive at camp, since Sophia put our tent up further away from all the others. It took us nearly four minutes to get to the RV and then we got in. Once we were on board we drove off, hoping to find a permanent place to stay. We've been on the road for at least two hours and within that two hours nothing had turned up, until now. There it was the perfect place to stay was only a mile away, it had everything it needed to keep out the walkers, it had fences, walls, and even guard towers. This prison is going to be the best place ever, I know it. I looked over at Carl and asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Carl stuttered.

"Come on Carl, be honest." I said.

"All right fine, I'm not ok, ever since I was choked to death by Martin I've been a little off, I've also have been letting my guard down to easily, and last night I had a terrible nightmare." Carl replied.

"What was it about?" I questioned.

"It was about me, you, and Martin, but in the nightmare you still had the voices in your head, you still killed Martin and revived me, but when you did you started hitting me with the handle of the gun, then you choked me for a bit and best me up until I was on my knees begging for mercy, begging you to stop. My face was soaked with blood and right before I woke up you cut my head off with a katana." Carl explained.

Carl started crying, I went to go sit beside him, gave him a hug and allowed him to cry into my shoulder, because that's what friends do. Carl stopped crying after a couple of minutes. I then said, "Carl, look at me."

Carl looked at me, his eyes were still a little red, I again put my hand on his shoulder and uttered, "Carl, you and I both know that I would never hurt you or Sophia, like I said a year ago, I would die before I hurt you two, you guys are my family, we make each other stronger. I would never even think about hurting you, let lane killing you, that's just way out of line. If it would help you Carl, I could leave."

Carl was downright shocked at the last thing I said, he told me that I didn't have to leave, even if it did help him, and how important to the group I was. I smiled and thanked Carl for his kind words.

"Don't mention it." Carl replied.

"Ah man, just looking at Carl and Nick makes me feel guilty, how on earth am I going to tell Nick about me and Carl? I only did it because he left and I thought he had turned into one of the walkers and especially when we first did it while Hershel was still taking out the second bullet fragment. I don't want to ruin Nick's friendship with Carl, but I'm going to have to tell him sometime, but when a nod how?" Sophia asked herself.

After twenty more minutes of driving we finally reached the prison, we all got out and off our vehicles and followed Rick. Rick took out a pair of pliers and cut a hole in the fence, Rick moved it out of the way and we all stepped into the prison. As Rick came in he put the piece of fence back.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"You, Carl, and Sophia will be clearing things in the guard towers and then rendezvous with us up at the main fence up there but wait for my signal." Rick replied, pointing to the fence. "The rest of us will be clearing out the walkers out in the field."

"Sophia, Carl you two take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right." I stated.

I handed them my pistols and told them to keep then.

"Thanks Nick!" Carl exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Nick, but what will you use?" Sophia asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll use my katana." I replied.

I pulled it out of its sleeve and showed it to Carl and Sophia.

"That's the sword you used in my nightmare." Carl said.

"Well, I only use this sword for good, not evil." I responded. "And don't worry it won't even come close to your neck while it's in my hands, and it's also because I'm not that kind of guy."

I opened the door to my guard tower and ten walkers came out and I nearly fell. I started cutting off heads one by one, somehow I missed the very last one, and it was just about to bite my arm when a gunshot was fired from the tower striking the walker right in the head. I stepped into the guard tower, closing the door behind me, I ran up the stairs and found a eleven year old girl breathing heavily and she was also pointing the gun at me.

"Just leave me alone," she said.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life back there." I stated.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Clementine," "Clementine answered.

"Hi Clementine, I'm Nick." I uttered. "Where are your parents or at least your guardian?"

"Gone." Clementine announced.

"Well if you want you can join ours you can." I voiced.

"Ok." Clementine spoke.

I stepped out onto the walkway and noticed Rick was giving the signal, I told Clementine to grab her things and to follow me. I stepped back into the tower and by the looks of it Clementine only had a backpack. I led Clementine down the stairs, out of the tower, and right back to our group. Everyone was here except, Carl. I walked over to Sophia and asked, "Where's Carl?"

"He's still on top of the tower, he's going to be snipping walkers." Sophia responded.

"Ok, good." I stated.

"Everybody ready?!" Rick wondered.

"YEAH!" we all yelled.

Rick opened the gate and immediately everyone was killing walkers left and right. I killed five of them with my bare hands and another five with my katana. This one area took at least three more minutes to clear and once it was two SWAT walkers came for us, I took out my hunting knife, walked up to one of them, lifted up the helmet, and stabbed it in the mouth right to the brain. Glenn did the same thing to the other one but with a crowbar. We then took out the rest of the walkers and then headed inside. Once we got inside we started to clear out any walkers that were in our way and hoped we could find a suitable cell block to stay in. It took us at least half an hour to find a suitable cell block, but once we found it I let everybody else go in and I stayed outside.

"Hey Rick, I'm going to go get Carl." I announced.

"All right, but be careful." Rick replied.

I nodded and ran back the way we came. It took me around five minutes to get to the door we entered from, I pushed it open, and jogged to the guard tower Carl was using. I entered the tower, closed the door behind me, I ran all the way to the top and hid behind a corner. I watched Carl's every move, very quietly and very slowly I crept up on Carl and yelled, "BOO!" I scared Carl so bad that I knocked him over the rail, luckily I caught him just in time. I pulled him up and said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I always enjoy a good scare every now and then so, no harm done." Carl stated. "I'm going to get you back for this."

"Good luck, I'm practically scare and prank proof. I can sense a prank happening from a mile away." I uttered.

"We'll see about that." Carl exclaimed.

"Still friends?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Of course." Carl replied, shaking my hand.

We left the tower and started walking back to the prison. We were about halfway back when I placed my arm in front of Carl, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"I need to know, why?" I announced.

"Why, what? Carl questioned.

"Why did you yell at Sophia the day I was waking up after getting shot?" I responded.

"I was just lost and felt angry, I just started yelling, I didn't even realize it was Sophia, I couldn't even recognize her voice, I was so distraught. That is until I heard crying, when I saw it was Sophia and realized what I had said I felt really, really sorry." Carl answered. "I'm sorry Nick, I really am."

"I forgive you, just please don't let it happen again, and I know you already apologized to Sophia but can you do it again." I stated.

"Sure thing. And I promise it won't happen again." Carl said.

As soon as we took one step we heard the fence start to jingle, we turned around to see that a thirteen year old boy had caused the ruckus. I started to run toward the gate, it only took me about two minutes to fully reach the gate. I opened it as far as I could and the boy squeezed his way through, it was a tight squeeze, but he managed.

"Thanks a lot Nick." T.J said.

"No problem T-J." I replied.

Immediately I pulled him in for a hug and obviously he hugged back.

"It had been way too long, buddy." T.J announced added.

"No kidding." I responded.

After two minutes of hugging we stopped, and I led him to my friend Carl.

"Who's this?" T.J asked.

"This is one of my best friends, Carl." I answered.

"Hey Carl, I'm T.J," T.J uttered.

"Nice to me you, T.J." Carl stated.

"Well, now that you're both acquainted let's head back to cell block C." I announced.

They both nodded and followed me, it took us almost an hour to get back to the cell block, because we ran into almost twenty five minutes, but at least we managed to kill them all. We took out five each, Carl and T.J both used melee weapons, but I used my bare hands. Once we got back we were confronted by Rick.

"About time you returned." Rick spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that, as you can see we ran into another survivor." I responded.

"No problem, who is he anyway?" Rick wondered.

"This is my friend T.J, the one who called me back at camp." I answered.

"The one who told you about your friends from Winnipeg being dead, and the one who got bit?" Rick questioned.

"Yep." I replied.

Rick signaled me to come over, so I did, he squatted down, and whispered in my ear, "We can't have him near the others, who knows how much longer we have until he turns, he's a threat and can't stay here, he had to be on the other side if the cell."

I nodded and said, "I understand."

Rick got up, walked up to T.J and told him everything he told me, but he rephrased it. I was disappointed, I had just been reunited with T.J and he had also just made a new friend, but he did as he was told.

"Where's Sophia?" I asked.

"Sixth cell on the left." Rick replied.

I walked to Sophia's cell, but the door was closed. I took out my flashlight and banged it against a bar and then put it back. Sophia immediately came to the door, opened it, pulled me in, and then closed the door again.

"He's kicking." Sophia stated. "I can't wait to be a mom."

"I can't wait to be a dad," I smiled.

"What took you so long?" Sophia asked.

"Carl and I had a run in with one of my friends from Winnipeg, his name is T.J." I responded.

"Is he trustworthy?" Sophia wondered.

"Big time, but he's bit and has been that way for two years, he's bound to turn at some point." I answered.

"That must suck. I feel bad for you, first you lost your mom and now T.J. You list so much and are still fighting, I'm proud of you for not giving up, and I think Carter is to." Sophia uttered.

I gave a weak smile, then the tears started to come, I immediately gave Sophia a hug and cried into her shoulder, just like she did with me on the first day of school.

I told Sophia that I didn't want to lose T.J or want him to turn, and that he means a lot to me, because he was one of my first friends in Winnipeg, and that we had made a promise, that if we lived to see the apocalyptic world and if one of us ever turned or got infected, we would end that friend and give them mercy. It has to be me that kills T.J, no one else.

"Do you want to do it now?" Sophia wondered.

"It would be best." I answered. "Can you go get Carl please?"

"Of course." Sophia stated.

We both got up, Sophia opened her cell door, and we both stepped out. Sophia headed upstairs, while I headed to the gate. I didn't even look at T.J once, in fact I had place my head in the corner, and I could feel some tears falling off my face.

"Are you sure he's capable if doing this?" Carl asked Sophia.

"I'm sure." Sophia announced.

both Sophia and Carl approached Nick, Carl patted me on the shoulder and asked, "Are you ready?"

I wiped the tears away and said, "Yes."

Sophia handed me the 9mm I gave her, I smiled, and Carl opened the gate. We all walked out of the cell block, I looked at T.J and he looked at me. I gave him the nod and he said, "make it quick."

Right after he said those three words he just fell to the ground, I walked over to T.J's body, aimed the gun at his head and uttered, "I'm sorry T.J," I then pulled the trigger and T.J was now at peace

"Rest in peace buddy." I stated. "I'll miss you, you were one amazing friend and still are, you will always be a part of me, and thank you for all the good times we had together, I will always cherish them."

"You ok Nick?" Sophia questioned.

I looked at her and replied by saying, "Yeah."

I walked back to the two of them and hugged them both, as I had them in my grasp I felt a luck, which really cheered me up. I let go from the hug, squatted down and said, "looks like we have another fighter in the family."

Soon after everyone came to see what had happened. Rick looked at us but mostly me.

"What happened?" Rick wondered.

"I gave T.J mercy." I answered. "And that's all you need to know!"

I returned to Sophia's cell and latex in bed, just staring at the wall, and soon enough I was staring through space. Sophia entered sometime later and lied down beside me. Sophia wrapped her hands around me, this made me smile, but what made me smile more was another kick from Carter. I unclenched Sophia's hands, turned around so we were face to face, we smiled at each other, and then kissed.

"Sophia, did I do the right thing?" I questioned.

"You mean about giving T.J mercy?" Sophia clearified.

"Yes." I responded.

"Then I believe you did. Nick he was suffering, but it was incredible how he went two whole years without turning, also it was obvious that when he passed out he was going to turn. You did the right thing and I bet he thanks you for it and for keeping your promise." Sophia stated.

"Sophia?" I said.

"Yes Hun?" Sophia replied.

"You know what forget it, I was just going to ask if we could change Carter's name to T.J, but I'm happy with it being Carter." I stated.

"Well, I don't mind we could change Carter's name to T.J, but we'll go with whatever makes you happy." Sophia responded.

I smiled and French kissed Sophia. Outside of our cell Carl was signaling Sophia to come to him. Sophia pulled away and said, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to see what Carl wants."

"I'll be waiting." I announced.

Sophia left our cell and followed Carl up to his. I waited until they were out of sight and headed upstairs. I followed the voice of Carl until I reached the outskirts of Carl's cell and began to eavesdrop, but I then had second thoughts about eavesdropping and returned to Sophia's cell. It took Sophia about ten minutes to return, I looked at her and asked, "So what did Carl want?"

"He just wanted to talk about how you gave T.J mercy. He also told me to tell you that he's sorry for your loss." Sophia replied.

""That's very kind of him." I uttered.

"Well he is a very kind boy." Sophia stated.

"Let's hope he never changes." I announced.

"Here, here." Sophia said.

"So..." I started.

"So what?" Sophia wondered.

"When is our baby?" I asked.

"According to Hershel, he should be coming in four days." Sophia replied.

"That's great news." I announced.

The guilt was killing Sophia, she had to tell him, even if it meant ending Carl and Nick's friendship. Right before Sophia could say something she heard somebody else say "Nick."

I stepped out of the cell and asked, "What do you need Rick?"

"I need you to go on watch for two hours." Rick stated.

"Ok." I replied.

I turned to Sophia and asked her if she wanted to come on watch duty with me.

"Sure." Sophia answered.

It took us awhile to get to the top of the guard tower, but it didn't bother me. As far as I could tell there were just over fifteen walkers, but all of that could change in a matter of minutes. Since I was on guard duty, I thought "why not kill some walkers." So far I had killed eleven, I was going to shoot just one more when something caught my attention. It was a man wearing an eye patch over his right eye, a black vest, olive green cargo pants, and a black under shirt. He just stood there on the edge of the forest, watching our group, planning for an attack, and was also studying our every move. My two hours were soon finally up and Sophia and I returned to our cell.

"Are you hungry Sophia?" I asked.

"Big time." Sophia stated.

"What would you like?" I wondered.

"An egg salad sandwich and iced tea." Sophia stated.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I uttered.

I kissed Sophia on the lips and left the cell block to find the cafeteria. It took me half an hour to reach the cafeteria and along the way I had to clear at least twenty five walkers. One of the walkers nearly took a chunk out of my neck, but somehow I managed to kill it. Once inside the cafe I got to work making Sophia's sandwich and beverage. Sophia's iced tea took two seconds to make and her sandwich took two minutes to make. Once I was done I returned back to the cell block and entered Sophia's cell. I handed Sophia her snack and said, "Sorry I took so long."

"It's all right." Sophia stated. "I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Yeah, I do, but I'll tell you after you're done eating." I replied.

It took three minutes for Sophia to finish both her drink and sandwich.

The guilt was really starting to kill Sophia, she needed to tell Nick, but how could she break it to him.

It was quarter to ten and I decided to go outside and get some fresh air.

I was outside for about half an hour when Daryl came up to me all drunk and said, "When you left, you should've heard what was going on in Carl's tent, it sounded like Carl and Sophia were having some fun, it sounded like a wild ride. Inside the tent I heard all sorts of sounds, I heard moaning, thumping and the good old 'oh yeah."

What Daryl had told me got me raging, I immediately got up, went back to the cell block, up to Carl's cell, and entered. I closed the cell door behind me, Carl looked at me and said, "What's up?"

"YOU'RE A DEADMAN CARL, A DEADMAN!" I roared.

I tackled Carl to the ground, kneed him in the stomach three times and punched him in the face left and right three times as well.

Short flashback...

"Excuse me?" I said.

Carl looked up at me and answered with, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked.

"No, as a matter of fact you can sit next to me everyday we go to school." Carl answered.

So I took my seat next to Carl, we talked none stop until we arrived at school, he told me his name was carl, and I told him my name was Nicholas.

End of flashback.

Again I kneed Carl three times in the stomach, but instead of punching Carl in the face I got up and stomped on his stomach twice, and then punched him in the face left and right five times, which busted him open.

Flashback...

I was at my locker getting my things, when Carl ran up to me and asked," Want to come over?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I replied.

I closed and locked up my locker, I followed Carl to a cop car with the word 'sheriff' on both sides. We both got in the back, put our seat belts on, and we drove off.

"So Carl who's your friend?" Rick wondered.

"This is Nick, the guy I was telling you about, the one who helped out Sophia." Carl replied.

"That was very generous of you Nick," Rick announced.

Thanks, but-" I didn't know if I could mention it.

"What is it Nick?" Rick wondered.

I took a deep breathe and said, "Sophia's dad Ed, beats her and her mom. She told me that they try to defend themselves, but he just more ruthless."

"Do you know her last name?" Rick queried.

"Peletier." I responded.

Rick punched Ed's name in his computer and got all the information he needed to arrest the S.O.B. Rick pulled up into the grimes driveway, dropped off me and Carl and Rick quickly left, turning on the sirens. Carl led Nick to his house, Carl took out his house key and unlocked the door both of us stepped inside, I closed the door and followed Carl up to his room. Once we were in there I felt like I was going to faint he had two thirty inch flat screen in his room and also two xbox 360s and two copies of GTA V.

"Want to play?" Carl asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"But first we need to listen to the news, I heard that there was an outbreak." Carl stated.

Carl changed the input to HDMI 1 and changed the channel.

"This just in walkers, walkers are among us, everyone is advised to remain indoors, and don't let anyone see you." the reporter announced.

_After that everything went out, the only light that was in the house was coming through the windows._

_"Fuck!" Carl yelled. "The windows are our only light source and we have to board them up!"_

_"Hey Carl?" I said._

_"Yeah?" Carl wondered._

_"Heads up." I stated, as I tossed him a LED flashlight._

_"Thanks Nick." Carl stated._

_It took us ten minutes to board up every window that was in sight. Within a matter of seconds Rick bursts in with his wife, Sophia, and Carol her mother._

_"Are you guys alright?" Rick asked._

_"Yeah, we're good." Carl and I spoke together._

_"Looks like you two are quite the woodsmen." Rick stated._

_"Actually, Nick here showed me how to do it properly." Carl replied._

_"Where's my mom?" I asked._

_"With Shane, my best friend." Rick answered._

_"Now everyone in the car!" Rick ordered._

_Everyone obeyed and did as Rick told them. After two minutes of waiting, Rick got in the car and we drove off. As we were driving Sophia introduced her mom to me and Carl._

_"Hey Nick?" Carol said._

_"Yes Carol?" I replied._

_"I just wanted to thank you for helping and sticking by Sophia on her first day of school." Carol stated._

_"You're welcome and don't worry I promise to keep her safe." I announced._

_Two hours later we arrived at camp just in time to see Atlanta get bombed. We watched until it was over, then Shane introduced us to everyone. We put up our tents and everyone except me, Sophia, and Carl went to sleep. Carl and Sophia shared a tent and I was all alone in mine, so I left my tent and headed for the lake. Sophia and Carl saw Nick's shadow drift over their tent and asked each other, "Where is Nick going?"_

_"I don't know, but let's follow him." Sophia said._

_Carl nodded in agreement, he opened his tent and said, "Ladies first." Sophia blushed and stepped out of the tent, then Carl exited his tent as he and Sophia jogged to a tree and hid behind it. They did this until they saw Nick take out a bench press weight with a chain attached to it, they watched as Nick tightened the belt around his waist, they continued to watch Nick as he made his way into the water, once the water was over Nick's head, Nick dropped the weight. Quickly Carl said, "Get the others, and tell them to come to the lake." Carl however just started running into the lake. Once Carl was deep enough he dove underwater and swam to his friend, Carl untied the belt, took hold of Nick and resurfaced. Carl started swimming back, it was hard but he managed to do it. Carl immediately performed CPR. Carl thought it wasn't working until he felt a cold, wet hand on his face, Carl turned his head and saw me smiling at him._

_End of flashback._

_I was just about to punch Carl one last time, when I noticed that Carl was lying there motionless, I stopped myself and immediately performed CPR. After ten whole minutes of giving CPR to xarl, he finally came to, I helped Carl sit up and said, "I'm sorry Carl, I'm really sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."_

_"It's, it's all right N-Nick, I-I forgive y-y-you." Carl stated._

_"I think I might stay here tonight." I announced. "I'll fix you up and have you looking like your handsome old self in no time."_

_Carl smiled slightly and said, "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." I replied. "Are we still friends?"_

"We're not just friends, we're brothers!" Carl answered.

"If I'm going to fix you up I'm going to have to look at your abdomen." I stated.

Carl gently took off his shirt, revealing one nasty knee sized bruise.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! How could I do this to my friend, to my brother?!" I thought to myself.

"Are you all right Nick?" Carl wondered.

"Of course I'm not all right Carl! I fucking beat you to death and revived you to unbearable pain!" I replied. "While I was reviving you, I was thinking about stopping and ending it for you."

"Why didn't you?" Carl queried.

I took some deep breathes and then uttered, "because Carl, you're going to be a big brother and I would like you to meet your sibling. I would also like you to meet Carter. Another reason is because of what you said that we're friends until the end. The final reason is the bond the three of us share, we help each other survive, fight, laugh, the bond wouldn't be complete if one of us died, we're what makes each other stronger, thanks to you and Sophia I was able to recover after getting shot. I wouldn't be able to live with myself for what I've done to you or be able to forgive myself, you're my brother, we have to look out for one another. I love you Carl and from now on I promise to protect you, and I vow to never hurt you again."

My eyes were glistening with tears to show how sincere I was. I placed myself in a corner, sat down and curled up, putting my forehead on my arms, to hide my tears. Just then Rick entered and asked, "What the hell happened in here?"

I lifted my head just enough so that only my eyes were revealed, I looked at Carl and nodded, signaling him to tell the truth.

"Remember that day at Hershel's farm, when Nick left, leaving Sophia a note, which she thought was a goodbye forever note." Carl wondered.

"Yes I do." Rick replied.

"Well it all started at sunset, before you killed Shane and that massive herd of walkers came. You see Sophia and I were in my tent, having some 'fun' for quite a long time, as we 'progressed' it started to get way out of hand. I wanted to stop because I knew that what we were doing was wrong, but Sophia ordered me to keep on going and so I did. The only reason we stopped was because we heard yelling. I told Sophia that I would go and check it out and that she should stay where she was to regain her energy. When I arrived at the fight scene I just watched and acted like I saw nothing, when you turned around and saw me and started walking towards me I drew my gun and aimed it over your shoulder and shot Shane the walker. Then the heard came and Nick returned, Sophia told me to keep what we did a secret from Nick . We then burned down the barn, returned to the highway, but in a different location, then I was beat bad by my old school bully, but Nick dealt with him, and revived me. And that's when my nightmare happened where Nick beat me with the back of his guns until I was begging for mercy and then decapitated me with his katana. Then we arrived here at the prison, a great place to call home, which in the same day I met T.J but it was also the day Nick chose to give him mercy, but at nighttime is when Nick found out somehow and that's when Nick beat me to death, but revived me for a lot of good reasons. Just by looking at Nick I could tell he was dreadfully sorry and regretted it, and I forgave hive, but I don't think he forgives himself." Carl answered, motioning to me when he said that last bit.

I dried my eyes, got up, walked over to Rick and said, "it's all true and I'm sorry."

"It's all right Nuck, why don't you go down and join Sophia while I take Carl to Hershel." Rick uttered.

I nodded my head, but before I left I helped Carl to his feet and instantly hugged him and once again started to repeat, "I'm sorry," to Carl.

"Nick, honestly it's all right, I forgive you." Carl stated.

I released my grip on Carl and left him in Rick's hands. I returned to Sophia's cell, closing the door behind me, I noticed that Sophia was awake, and it looked like she had been waiting for me.

"About time Nick. Where were you?" Sophia asked.

Once again my eyes filled with tears and I almost started crying.

"Daryl told me about you and Carl and after he did, I went straight up to Carl's cell and beat him to death, but I revived him, and he also has some nasty bruises." I replied. "I don't think I'm going to be able to forgive myself for my actions, I do a little, but not enough."

"I'm sorry Nick, It's all my fault, I was the one who came up with the idea and if anyone deserves to be punished it's me." Sophia stated.

"No you don't! No one does." I said. "I'm thinking of leaving the group...permanently this time!"

"What about Carter?" Sophia asked. "Don't you want to be here when he's born? To hold him? And protect him?"

"I do but- what about Carl? I know he forgave me and all, but I'm worried about his safety. What if it happens again? I can't risk that and I can't risk putting the rest of the group in danger." I replied. "Starting tomorrow I'm leaving and never coming back!"

"Is this really what you want Nick?" Sophia questioned. "Do you really want Carter to grow up without a father? Someone he can rely on. Someone he can count on to always be there for him when he needs him the most."

"No I don't." I answered.

"So, you'll stay?" Sophia wondered.

"I'll stay for now." I replied.

Sophia and I kissed each other on the lips and once again Carter kicked, and again he cheered me up. Sophia and I were soon fast asleep, the best thing about sleeping with Sophia is that she always falls asleep in my arms, which always gave me bright dreams, that is until tonight, tonight I had a nightmare. When I had awoken from my nightmare it was like five in the morning and this nightmare was worse than Carl's.


	5. Chapter 5

I went back to sleep, but the nightmare continued, but this time it was more gruesome. For me the nightmare felt more like a vision and that's where I had changed my decision from staying, to leaving. I decided to tell Sophia and Carl sometime today, when it's just the three of us. While I was sleeping I felt tears falling from my face and apparently I had awoken Sophia, because I felt someone shaking me and I knew for a fact it was Sophia.

"Nick, baby, are you all right?" Sophia asked.

I didn't answer Sophia, I just pulled her in for a hug and continued to let it all out.

"Come on baby, answer me." Sophia said. "I want to know what's wrong so I can help you."

"Get Carl and I will tell you both." I replied. "Both of you should hear this."

"Where can I find him?" Sophia wondered.

"With Hershel." I answered. "In the infirmary."

Sophia immediately left, even though she had no idea where to go. As she was trying to work out which way to go, she came across Rick and Lori's cell.

"How could Nick do this to our son after all they've been through?!" Lori asked, angrily.

"Sophia cheated on Nick because she thought that was a goodbye forever note he had left her and they kept it a secret. When Nick found out he just went haywire, but I know Nick didn't mean to do it, he just let his anger take over. I could see it in Nick's eyes when he looked at me and told me that it was all true and the way he hugged Carl after. I could tell he was sincerely sorry and that he regretted it. After hearing Carl's story the last words he said were 'I don't think he forgives himself." Rick replied.

"Well he didn't have to go and beat Carl to death!" Lori yelled.

"You're right, he didn't." Rick said.

"We should keep Carl away from Nick, for his own safety, I don't want the same thing to happen again." Lori stated.

Sophia immediately stepped into sight and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Rick said.

Rick walked over to the cell door and opened it for Sophia. Sophia stepped inside and sat down on a nearby chair and said, "Don't keep Carl away from Nick, right now Nick is a complete mess, he just started crying while he was sleeping and because of what he did he wants to leave the group and never return. But right now Nick wants to talk wants to talk to me and Carl. Please Lori, don't keep Carl away from Nick, Nick needs him, if you were to go to my cell right now you would agree, please Lori, please?"

"I'm with Sophia on this one Lori." Rick announced.

"All right, I won't keep Carl away from Nick." Lori stated.

"I really wish that Nick would forgive himself, he told me he did a little, but not enough." Sophia uttered. "I don't think he'll ever forgive himself."

"Let me go get Carl for you, Sophia." Rick said.

Back at Sophia's cell...

I was writing a note to both Carl and Sophia, to say my last goodbyes and in my note I wrote about my nightmare and what I was going to inform them and I also put, "Please don't revive me." I took out my hunting knife, took off my shirt and opened up the scare that Ed had caused. I then stabbed myself where Maggie had shot me (in the leg) and finally right in the shoulder, and just like that I fell to the ground with the note in hand.

Back at Rick's cell...

Rick had just returned with Carl, when suddenly both Carl and Sophia felt a sharp pain run through their bodies.

"We need to get to Nick and fast!" Carl said to Sophia.

"Are you in any condition to run?" Sophia asked.

"Of course I am." Carl replied.

With that being said both of them took off running, surprisingly Carl was the first one to arrive. Once Carl had laid his eyes on the unconscious Nick he fell to his knees in tears. Carl placed my head on his legs and placed his forehead on mine and continued to cry. About thirty seconds later Sophia finally arrived and noticed all of the blood on the floor and was just listening to Carl bawl out his eyes. Sophia noticed that I had something in my hand, she approached me, knelt down and took it. Sophia opened it and started to read the note to herself.

With each passing second more and more tears dripped down Sophia's face, once Sophia was done she gave the note to Carl, and when Carl read it, it made him cry even harder. Sophia went into Nick's backpack and pulled out a new roll of bandages, a needle and thread, some rubbing alcohol, and a cloth.

Sophia opened up the rubbing alcohol and applied some to the cloth. Soon after she cleaned the reopened cut her dad had once caused, and the bullet wound from Maggie. Sophia got to work on stitching up the reopened bullet wound and was also thinking to herself, "Why would you do this to yourself Nick? I thought you said you wanted to meet Carter." Once Sophia was done she immediately got to work on stitching up the "Big one".

5 minutes later...

Sophia was now finally done with the stitching and had just finished covering up the cuts and wounds with the bandages. Sophia went back into Nick's bag and pulled out an IV line she had once used, she cleaned the area of where she was going to insert the one end and did the same thing to Nick. Once both ends were in Sophia turned to face Carl.

"DO IT!" Sophia demanded.

"But he doesn't want to be revived." Carl responded.

Sophia never thought she would have to threaten anyone in her entire life, that is until today.

"DO IT RIGHT NOW CARL OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" Sophia barked, holding her gun right in Carl's face.

Carl immediately started CPR, Carl was practically praying to God that he hopes that this works and that he could do it once again. After half an hour of giving Nick CPR Carl stopped and said, "I think we were too late, I think Nick's dead. I'm sorry Sophia, I did what I could."

"I-I know y-you did C-Carl." Sophia replied. "Let's signal the others."

Carl fired his gun and within seconds everyone arrived at Sophia's cell. Everyone gasped at the sight, Sophia was still inside her cell, she was hugging her boyfriend and said, "Please don't go."

"Come on Nick, wake up, I don't want to lose you, I need you, Carl needs you, and most importantly Carter needs you!" Sophia added.

The words, "Carter needs me," echoed through my head, my heart began beating again, and finally I could move again. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry Sophia hugging me, I smiled at her and weakly said, "Hey sugarplum."

Sophia started crying tears of joy and stated, "Welcome back baby."

After awhile I went faint in Sophia's arms, Sophia thought that I had officially died, but instead I went into a coma. Hershel came into the cell to confirm my status and uttered, "Nick is in a coma, he'll be out for a few days."

"Was it from all the blood he lost?" Sophia asked.

"Yes it was." Hershel answered. "Now let's get him onto the bed."

Sophia wrapped her arms around mine and Hershel grabbed my legs.

"On three." Hershel announced.

Sophia nodded her head and got ready to lift.

"Three!" Hershel said.

Both of them picked up Nick at the same time, luckily every cell had two beds, and so that's where they placed me until I came to. Once everyone left Carl walked back into Sophia's cell and up to Sophia and asked, "Were you really going to blow my brains out?"

"No. I would do that, especially to a great, one of a kind friend. You and Nick are my only friends, my only TRUE friends who are brave, loyal, trustworthy, honest, respectful, forgiving, and best of all loving. I'm sorry for threatening you carl and I promise never to do it again. Can you ever forgive me?" Sophia replied.

"Of course I forgive you Sophia." Carl stated. "Need a hug?"

Sophia nodded her head, both Carl and Sophia hugged, Sophia slowly moved her arms towards Carl's neck. After two minutes of hugging Carl let go of Sophia, but Sophia didn't let go of Carl. Instead Sophia pulled carl in for a kiss, Carl tried to pull away but kept on getting pulled back in. Eventually Carl gave up fighting and kissed back. Pretty soon they were making out, then they got on the other bed and began to have "fun". Their "fun" lasted for an hour and a half, Carl then got dressed, left Sophia's cell and returned to his. Sophia also got dressed and then walked up to Nick's bed. Sophia knelt down and asked, "Why would you do this to yourself? Why Nick? Why would you want to hurt me, Carl, and more importantly yourself?"

By now Sophia was crying, but she kept on talking to Nick, "I-I don't want t-to l-l-lose you Nick, I almost lost you once, I don't want that to happen again. I need you Nick, I need you here standing by my side, you're my guardian angel, my one true love, and Carl he is nothing to me but a friend, that's all. The day you wake up is the day we get to meet Carter for the very first time. I just hope you wake up in time to see him be born and I can't thank you enough for this opportunity. I love you Nick. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much that I would die for you. I love you for what you do to protect me, Carl, and the rest of the group. I love you for who you are."

Sophia got up and kissed me on the lips and then she left her cell. Sophia was walking with her head down, she didn't realize where she was going and bumped into Carl. Both of them fell backwards. Carl got up to his feet, helped you Sophia and uttered, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Carl and so is Carter." Sophia replied. "Sorry about that, it's my fault, I should've been watching where I was going."

"No problem." Carl said. "Want to go back to my cell and talk about Nick?"

"Yeah, we really need to have a conversation about him." Sophia stated.

So both of them returned to Carl's cell to have their talk. Carl closed the door behind him and then sat down next to Sophia on his bed.

"Sophia, I don't think Nick is going to wake up. Hershel told me that he may have lost too much blood. I really hate to admit it but I have to agree with Hershel and I know Nick is my brother and all but...I'm, I'm on Hershel's side and he is right Nick did lose a lot of blood. I'm sorry Sophia, I really am, I really want Nick to wake up but I just don't think he has the strength anymore." Carl stated.

"You're wrong both of you! Nick will wake up, even if it means I have to take my own life to save Nick's I will! Think about it Carl, if it wasn't for Nick the light inside me wouldn't be shinning this bright, we wouldn't of gained a new friend except maybe each other, we wouldn't have a strong bond like we do know, and both of us would've probably be dead a long time ago." Sophia replied, while crying.

"I guess you're right Sophia." Carl announced.

"Damn straight I'm right!" Sophia yelled.

"Sophia calm down, all right I'm sorry for what I said before, I just figured that I had to let you know and I still have faith in my brother that he'll wake up, and I want him to and I'm praying that he will." Carl stated.

Sophia took a few deep breathes and calmed herself down and then said, "You're forgiven and I believe you."

"Carl?" Sophia added.

"Yes Sophia?" Carl asked.

"Do you think Nick is a menace to the group?" Sophia wondered.

"No, no I don't, we count on him, and right now he's counting on us, I can feel it." Carl replied.

"Let's go and visit Nick." Sophia uttered.

"Ok." Carl said.

They had just left Carl's cell when *BANG* a shot had been fired. Sophia had tears cascading down her face yet again, *BANG* another shot had been fired, which made Sophia almost fall to her knees.

Sophia rushed down to her cell and noticed that Nick was back on the ground and once again in the puddle of blood, but she also noticed a trail of blood leaving her cell and it looked like walker blood. Sophia just lost it right then and there, Sophia entered her cell, approached me, fell to her knees, and cried into my shoulder just like she did way back when. After two minutes Sophia lifted her head, dried her tears and checked me for any bites or scratches, luckily I had none.

"How did you end up on the floor?" Sophia asked herself.

Carl approached Sophia and said, "What do you think happened in here?"

"I don't know. I just hope Nick is all right." Sophia stated.

"Me too." Carl announced. "I'm just wondering, how did he end up on the floor?"

"Maybe Daryl had something to do with this and maybe, just maybe he's the reason Nick beat you up." Sophia uttered.

"You're probably right Sophia, and Nick did promise us that he would die before he hurt us and that's what a true and loyal friend would do." Carl voiced.

"That is true." Sophia spoke.

Carl helped Nick back into the bed and then returned to Sophia. Carl told Sophia to sit down and that he wanted to tell her about the day Nick beat him up.

Sophia nodded, walked to her bed, and sat down, Carl did the same.

"It all started when Nick entered my cell, I looked at him and asked, "what's up?" He replied, "YOURE A DEADMAN CARL, A DEADMAN!" He then tackled me to the ground, kneed me in the stomach at least three times and then punched my face three times left and right. Then it was time for the second assault and again he kneed me in the stomach three times, but then he got up and stomped on it twice and then he punched my face five times left and right. For some reason they were weaker, but they were still strong enough to bust me open. That's where I thought I was dead, the next thing I knew was that I had been revived, and Nick did apologize. He also said that he would understand if we weren't friends anymore. I told him that it was all right and that I forgive you. He then stated that he was going to stay in my cell for the night and would fix me up until I looked like my handsome old self. I smiled slightly and said thank you. Nick gave the usual you're welcome reply, but then asked, "are we still friends?" I replied by saying, 'we're not just friends, we're brothers." Carl said. "I'll tell you more later."

Sophia was speechless, tears glistened in her eyes. Sophia hugged Carl and her tears slowly ran down her face.

Just from telling Sophia what Nick did to him got Carl thirsty for revenge. Carl released himself from Sophia's grasp and walked towards Nick with his hand in his pocket. Carl took out his pocket knife and once Carl was at the edge of Nick's bed he knelt down and said something kind if harsh, "I do not, will not, ever forgive you for what you did to me! I was just acting nice to you! You are not my brother! He'll you aren't even my friend! To me you're just a pile of dust just waiting to be swept up! I hate you, I wish we never spoke to each other! I also regret inviting you over and acing your life when you tried to drown yourself. I should've let you drown you SON OF A BITCH!"

Carl took his pocket knife and stabbed Nick between the second and third rib. Carl turned to Sophia, placed the knife in his mouth and swallowed Nick's blood, Carl then left the cell where he was confronted by his parents and man were they mad.

"CARL GRIMES! I can't believe you! How the HELL could you say that to Nick?! Then you go and FUCKING stab him and drink his blood. We raised you better than this!" Lori barked. "I want answers NOW!"

"You know why I FUCKING did this!" Carl yelled.

"Don't talk to your mom like that." Rick said, sharply.

"Carl apologize to your mother!" Sophia shouted.

"Sorry mom, I know I could've stopped myself, and I guess I let my anger towards Nick take over. it will never happen again, cross my heart." Carl said.

"I accept your apology." Lori stated.

"Now, are you ready to give us a real response this time, Carl?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Carl replied. "When I was telling Sophia about that day it felt like I was reliving it again, but I only told her the half of the story until you entered, and when I was done, I lost it and wanted to get my revenge. I know Nick apologized a lot of times but how could I not accept them his face was soaked with tears, and he even hugged me. I just couldn't say, 'I can't forgive you.' I know I didn't have to do what I did and could've just left and what I said was just way out of line. Right now I'm regretting all of it. I should go apologize to Sophia and Nick."

"All right, go and apologize, and then it's straight up to your cell for the rest of the day." Rick uttered.

Carl walked back into Sophia's cell and the first person he walked up to was Sophia and said, "Sophia, I'm sorry for my harsh actions today, I went way out of line."

"You should be apologizing to Nick, not me." Sophia voiced.

So Carl walked towards Nick's bed, he looked at his parents as he walked by the door. When Carl got to the edge of the bed he examined all the pain Nick went through, knelt down and spoke, "Nick, I'm sorry for all the harsh things I said to you earlier. I didn't mean any of it, and I want you to know that we will always be brothers no matter what I say. I hope you will forgive me when you wake up, if not well then I deserve it, but you know, Sophia knows, and I know that I would never say anything like that."

Carl got up hugged Nick and then Sophia. He then returned to his cell.

2 days later...

I was slowly waking up, my vision was totally blurry, and for some reason I felt a little angry, but why? It took at least twenty five minutes for my vision to clear up, I slowly got out of bed and made my way to Sophia. I climbed onto her bed, wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek. I then started to tickle Sophia, causing her to wake up and laugh.

"Stop it, I can't take any more." Sophia stated.

So I stopped and then came face to face with Sophia. I kissed her on the lips and then said, "Morning Sugarplum."

Sophia pulled me in for a hug and was crying tears of joy and replied with, "Morning sweetheart."

We got out of bed and that's when Sophia announced that her water broke. I helped Sophia lie down, had her bend her knees, and made sure that she was comfortable. I removed the essentials and told Sophia to breathe and push. Sometimes I told her to take a few deep breathes and then push. I told her how great she was doing, even though she was screaming in pain. Sophia only had a few more pushes to go and I said, "Come on Sophia, you're doing great, and you're almost there." I took off my sweater and took out the baby.

I wrapped Carter in my sweater to keep him warm and then handed him to Sophia, so she could have a look. Sophia smiled when she saw Carter, she kissed him on the forehead and then looked at me and uttered, "He looks just like you."

"Yeah, but he has your beautiful eyes." I announced.

Sophia looked back a Carter and asked, "What do you think of the name Carter Gray Lamerante?" Baby Carter just started cooing as if he was saying, "I like it." This made both me and Sophia smile and giggle a little.

"When he grows up he'll be a heartbreaker just like me." I stated.


End file.
